


The Red Blade

by FuryFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of sad clone death descriptions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Reader, But it is gonna take a bit to get to that, Don’t worry about that!, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Obi-Wan Kenobi, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, I have the whole thing planned out haha, It is possible, Jedi, Male Friendship, Maybe not a one-shot, Moulin Rouge!AU, Mutual Pining, Non descriptive rape or assault, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-wan is touch starved, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post Satine’s Death, Reader is a sex worker, Reference to force sex-work, Romance, Sad Obi, Smut, Sorry ahsoka, The Force, Violence is fairly vague as well, War sucks, aka rape and sex trafficking, anakin is a good bro, for now, idk what else, if you want more, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFire/pseuds/FuryFire
Summary: A Moulin Rouge alternate universe!Obi-Wan is exhausted of war, and his emotional turmoil is noticed by Anakin. Anakin mistakenly thinks  the frustration is sexually based, and brings him to THE RED BLADE, a Coruscant Sex club. Obi-Wan has a night planned with the ‘Coruscanti Gem’, and he doesn’t know how to feel.Are his emotions just too much?Romance builds as a plot begins to take place. Follow the hardships faced by the pair, as they try to find a way to live together, in peace.(I have about 35 chapters Planned, but I haven’t put that in because I might slip in an extra here and there.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Sparking Something New

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, let me know! I wrote out what I wanted for this story, but the first chapter is really good all on it’s own, or so I hope, so if you don’t want more, here is this! Let me know what you think. I haven’t really written any smut before, and definitely not from the male perspective.  
> The song is “Drink You Sober”, by Bitter Sweet.

Obi-Wan hated the war. He hated all the death. He hated loss, and he hated being so tired, all the time. He had been trained to be a keeper of peace, and to be someone of light and hope. Here he was instead; once again cutting down droids and listening to the screams of his fallen troopers. When things lulled in the violence, and he could once again focus himself, all he could hear was the broken cries for help, and the dying, choking on the blood in their lungs. He had trained to be a keeper of the peace, but he kills, and maims, and destroys. He leads good men, clones or not, right to their death.

He wants to cry. He knows he can’t, but deep down he wishes he could go to someone, and openly feel. He can’t remember the last time someone had asked if he was ok, and not just asking about his physical condition. Thinking on it, it was likely Satine, but he knows now that she wouldn’t do it again. She wouldn’t do anything again. He had long since stopped romantically loving her, but his affection for her remained until the last moment, and it persisted on. He never had anyone to tell about that moment, other than the sparse details of the events. 

Sometimes he felt that he might be able to go to his former Padawan, but he knew that Anakin didn’t need another person to take care of. He knew of Anakin’s life, and his affections that ran so deep, that he acted without thinking sometimes. Obi-Wan hoped that he would learn how to hide these feelings more effectively, because surely he would have earned the title of Master if he did.

Obi-Wan scoffed to himself, laughing at the terrible hand he was consistently dealt. Shaking himself head-to-toe, he turned heel and headed back to the ships meant to take them home. They had won the battle, he had lost Clones, and they were no closer to ending this war. He tried to convince himself that meditating on the way back to the temple, would help him feel better.

Part of himself doubted it all.

Anakin nudged his former Master with his elbow. Obi-Wan had been quiet the whole flight, and he was getting worried. Normally Obi-Wan would at least update him about the details, or nag him about whatever actions Anakin had taken that day. Obi-wan was silent in his pose. Although he had an outward look of calm, his presence in the Force was obviously frustrated. In all the time Anakin had known him, it had never been this bad. Even after his Master died, his old friend murdered, and his life in constant jeopardy, Obi-Wan had remained a beacon of hope. However, now, he was so tense, frustration bordering on anger. Obi-Wan was never really like this. Anakin frowned, trying to discern what the reason might be.

Obi-wan had his eyes clenched shut, and his brows were furrowed so tightly it looked lie it hurt. His cheeks were flushed lightly, and he was frustrated. Anakin squinted down at him for a moment more, before coming to a conclusion.

“Master,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked over at him. He wasn’t calm in the Force yet, but he had schooled his features into a passive expression. “I think you need a night to get rid of all that frustration.”

Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment, then he nodded in agreement. “I believe I do. I have not been able to meditate these feelings through.”

Anakin grinned mischievously, knowing exactly what he had to do next. “I have just the thing, Master.”

Obi-Wan could only sigh. His former Padawan was a trouble-maker for sure. Whatever he thought was a good idea was probably not a good idea. Despite never being formally disciplined by the Council, he knew the other Masters disapproved of this behavior. Anakin always seemed to get them in trouble. Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that whatever came next, was going to be the worst yet. 

Obi-wan was sure his eyes were deceiving him. There is absolutely no way that Anakin thought that this was a good idea. Standing outside, with the rain coming down on them, they looked up at the building. The lights were blinding in contrast to the dark sky. All that Obi-Wan could focus on however, were the big, bold, red letter spelling out; “The Red Blade”, which made him nervous. Did they understand the context of that name? The terrible things the user of red-blades did, and stood for?

He looked over at Anakin with his eyebrows raised. “What are we doing here, Anakin?”

Anakin smirked, feeling smug about his plan. “Well master, you said you needed to let off a little steam. There are dancers here. Not to mention I bought you a night with one of the workers here. They call her the Coruscanti Gem,” Anakin laughed a little, his cheeks flushing. “I’ve never been, but the other age-mates and some of the senators have mentioned it.”

Obi-Wan took a step back. “Anakin! You can’t be serious. You know that we can’t-“

“That’s bantha-shit, Master. On top of that the code only says no attachments. She is just sex here. Maker knows you need to get laid,” Anakin said, clearly exasperated.

Obi-Wan felt so uncomfortable. He didn’t like the idea of people having sex for money, but he supported their right to that line of work. Part of him felt sick at the crimes that were likely committed against them in the lower levels, and by those that could get away with it.

It wasn’t just that, though. He had avoided touch as much as possible, and refused to allow any kinship to form other than his relationship to Anakin, and friendliness with Ashoka and his troops. After Satine, he knew he couldn't let himself get attached ever again. His young heartbreak made him realize that he needed to be careful. The aftermath of it made him swear it off entirely. So in all of his adult life, he hadn’t been touched once, except a medic or a brotherly pat. This entire situation was foreign to him. How was he meant to just let someone touch him? And so intimately, something he has no experience with at all?

He was disturbed from thought when Anakin slapped him on the shoulder.

“Come along, Master. I don’t exactly like the rain. Let’s go inside,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan frowned, but followed the young Jedi across the threshold. 

The music wasn’t really his taste. Not that he could really claim he had a taste, since he never had the time to sit and enjoy music. The inside was nicely decorated, although it was extremely extravagant. It was clear the owner had put in a lot of credits into the building. The women, well, mostly women, were dancing in sync to the music, in the center of the dance hall. The dancing was interesting to watch, but he couldn’t really comment on whether it was well done or not. He looked down at the dance hall again, and the crowd of men, mostly people of his own species, that were clambering about and yelling out at the dancers. Obi-Wan only felt more sure of his dislike for the establishment.

“Just watch, Master. She’s about to do her thing,” Anakin said, waving some hologram of the events for the night. He pointed down to the center of the room, where the women were backing up and making space.

And right Anakin was. The lights were dimming, and the room fell quiet. Each spectator held their breath in anticipation, although Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure of what. A single spotlight moved to point up at the ceiling. In the center of that beam of light, was a figure wrapped in silk rope. It began to twist, and he could finally see the person clearly. Within the rope, you. 

You were dressed in a glittering red bodice with a skirt that did nothing. From where Obi-wan was sitting, he had a clear view of your cleavage, although he tried to avoid looking at it, feeling weird. Your legs were entirely bare, and your hair was flowing, swinging about as you swayed with the rope. You twisted and smiled down at the audience, before opening up your arms and legs; twisting down the rope with intense speed, the room gasped in fear. When you came to a sudden stop, just above the floor, and twisted to detangle yourself gracefully, the room filled with noise. To him, however, it was just static as he stared down at you with awe. Something deep in his gut, tugging at him, twisted like you had in the rope. 

Obi-Wan saw the way you began to dance about the floor, enjoying the cheers of the audience. He thought it was interesting, the way you smiled. It seemed genuine, despite this feeling waving off of your aura that he couldn’t pinpoint. He tried to wave away his analytic mind, and focus on you. He was glad he did, too, because you began to sing. Anakin laughed in the background, likely at the way Obi was so hyper focused on your voice and form.

“Oh dear, look what you’ve done

You made a mess of me and

I don’t want to clean up

I’m dangerously high

You’ve seemed to quench my appetite

I want to drink you sober

I want to feel you.”

Your voice carried across the room as you danced sensually. Women crooned softly as backup, and you strutted about, having no issue with continuing your song. Men reached up at you, waving about gems and credit, and jewelry. You would stroke some of them on the shoulder, or simply shake your body in front of them lightly, locking onto them for a brief moment. Your smile widened as a man, older with a bit of a belly, came up to the center of the room and twirled you about to show you off. As the song ended, a more rambunctious tune took its place. The women jumped back onto the floor and began to dance again. You sung the end vocals until all of the women joined you. 

Despite all of the women on the floor, he could only keep his eyes on you. Your dancing, your body, and your voice had caught him so hard that he thought his heart might burst from his chest at any moment. Only a little while through the third song, you noticed him, and sent him a dazzling smile. Obi-Wan gulped down whatever he could, trying to smother the heat growing in his abdomen. Your body swayed with your hips, and your hair fell over your shoulders. Obi-Wan followed the strands with his eyes, down to your soft breasts that peeked over the bodice. 

Almost as if you knew, you locked onto him with your eyes, and started your way over to him. The crowd of men seemed annoyed at the new development, but they watched with curiosity and want. How were they meant to avert their eyes from your form?

Obi-wan stiffened, his eyes wide as you came up to him,and softly tugged at his beard. His eyes searched your face, and the look in your eyes-

He groaned softly, a reaction he didn’t know was possible, and one he could not have stopped. He felt like he was on fire, and the feeling spread as your small, soft hands caressed his neck and shoulders. You bent over him further, giving him a wonderful view into your cleavage. Your voice was soft as you spoke to him, your lips nearly touching the shell of his ear. 

“Do be careful, Jedi. Wouldn’t want you to destroy your pristine reputation,” you said. You stepped back, smiling at him again. With one last touch of his beard, you stalked off while swaying your hips tauntingly. 

Obi-wan took a sharp breath. He had stopped breathing. _He had stopped breathing._ What was this feeling? He felt so out of place, with no experience, but it felt natural all the same. He turned to Anakin, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

His early-brother only grinned in return. _No help whatsoever,_ the Jedi thought.

After you had left the main floor entirely, a very large man, carrying a blaster of course, escorted Obi-wan off to a room way in the back, and up several flights of stairs. He had followed without a word, far too nervous and stuck in his thoughts to even pay attention to where they were going. He fiddled with his sleeves as he followed the man. What would he say? How did any of this work? Was he to do it and leave very quickly? Was he supposed to bring you pleasure in return, or was this purely one-sided? 

He didn’t have time to think of any possible answers, because he was there at your door. It was large, and ornate, with deep blue engravings lining the outer edges. Obi-Wan turned to look at the escort, but the man only grunted and walked away. He gulped, once again despite his mouth feeling so dry, and shook his body a bit. He closed his eyes to calm down, and knocked on the door.

It took only a moment, but you let the door open. The Jedi could only stand there, star-struck and awkward. You had changed into black. A corset that was attached to an upper piece, covering your color ones and wrapping about your neck, but letting your breast stay in view. A lacy robe fell off your shoulders, long sleeves rolling up at your elbows as you put your arms on either side of the doorway.

“Are you Obi-Wan, the Jedi?” You asked it so nonchalantly that he had to blink to process what you had asked.

“Oh, uh, yes. That would be me.” He tried to point his eyes in any other direction, feeling so awake and, and embarrassed like he was a padawan again; no clue what he was doing.

Your smile grew, and your eyes crinkled fondly, as if you could understand what he was thinking. He was sure you could, too, because you softly wrapped your hand around his forearm and led him into the room.

The room was not decorated like the rest of the building was. It was full of plush pillows, and blankets were draped everywhere, as if you needed to be able to grasp some kind of comfort at a moments notice. The colors were lighter, pinks and blues, and light grays that lifted up the atmosphere of the room. Obi-Wan smiled without realizing it, as he took it all in. 

“If you would prefer a different setting, I have other rooms at my disposal, but I always offer the comfort of my personal room first.” You said this as you walked away, fiddling with a bottle of wine that sat in a bucket of ice. It was a little old-fashioned, but he thought it was simple and comforting for his anxiety. 

“It is quite alright, thank you,” He said, grabbing at his beard softly, the same as he always did. You turned and looked at him then, straight into the face. 

“This is your first time with anything like this, right?”

He squirmed a bit, trying to find the right words to explain his innocence in regard to all of this. He frowned, and then nodded.

“I am new to everything. I don’t know what to do, or how it is expected to be done. I also don’t really have much of an idea of what _it_ really is, other than what I have been told by others,”he rushed it out, despite trying to remain calm. He had never been worried about it before, but under your gaze he felt embarrassed to not have any experience. He was afraid of what it would mean for him.

Your gaze only softened, and it was clear you held no judgement for him as you moved yourself closer to him. 

“I think I should lead then. I can let you know what I am doing ahead of time, or I can walk you through it as it happens. You can stop at any point, and if you like or don’t like something, feel free to tell me.” You were so open, with both your facial expressions, and your aura, although he figured you weren’t really aware of that aspect. All in all, you comforted his raging thoughts and he nodded after you had guided him to a bed that he hadn’t noticed at first. 

Your hands were so delicate. He watched the way you moved them to grasp his hands within your own, and the small rub of your thumb against his palm. He felt so much calmer than he had been only minutes ago. You leaned forward, just slightly, and grabbed his face with both of your hands. You rubbed at his cheeks, his beard, and your thumb tickled the edge of his nose. 

“You have very beautiful eyes,” you said, clearly meaning every word. He thanked you softly, his lips barely owing as he melted into your touch that had begun to rub his scalp. His eyes slipped shut for just a moment as he let out a sigh. He heard you chuckle quietly, and you pushed on his chest just slightly, getting him to fall onto his back.

He opened his eyes, watching you curiously as you straddled his hips. He clenched his teeth at the contact. There was definitely a tightness under your hips, and he wanted so desperately to let that burning need go. Your touch, exploratory more than anything, stopped that urge. 

“Are you going to want to leave on your robes? I don’t plan to do anything that you need to be fully undressed for,” You asked him sincerely, fingering the material of his outer robe. His chest tightened, and he let out a short breath. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about that. “I can take part of it off, maybe remove the belt so it’s a little looser on you?” 

Your eyes searched his eyes, and he nodded briefly. You took that as permission, and pulled him back up briefly, sliding off his lap. You pulled the belts’ tie loose and pulled it off of him completely. You fluffed the robe out so his inner layer was in view. You smiled at the plain colors that suited his demeanor so perfectly. You looked back up at him and gestured to his pants. He closed his eyelids, took a breath, opened them, and nodded. You smiled up at him, trying to be reassuring. You pulled at the hem of the pants, and he helped you shimmy them down. His underwear was all that was left, but you left it on for the moment. 

Your thighs straddled his, and you pushed your chest close to him. Your hands came up against his face once more.

“Are you alright with me kissing you?” You asked so softly that he feared you hadn’t said anything at all.

He thought briefly on his life, and how lonely he was, and how he just wanted affection, and touch. He knew he could never have the real thing, but he hoped that this short respite would be enough. “Please,” he said. His voice was slightly hoarse from the tightness in his throat. Oh how he desperately wanted the life he could only imagine in this moment. He could only hope that what he would do that night would be enough to silence the anguish in his soul and his mind. 

Your lips touched his, and he melted into you. You were warm, and soft, and you tasted slightly sweet. He wasn’t sure of how to reciprocate, but your lips on his helped him figure it out. His arms wrapped around your torso, and his hands came up to your shoulder blades, grasping a little tighter than he had intended to. 

You pulled away, letting the two of you breathe, and you gave him the sweetest smile. “Was that ok?”

He was dazed, so his response was chaste. “Yes.” You only giggled, and kissed him again. You kissed his lips, and then at the corner of them, and across his jaw, despite the beard. You left a trail of soft kisses until you reached his bare throat. Your lips opened slightly, and he gasped at the feeling of your tongue on his skin. You repeated it across every inch of skin there, and he could only groan and grapple at you. His eyes were pointed at the ceiling, and he feared if he looked down he would crumble. 

Eventually you peeked yourself from his delicate skin, and went back to caressing his face with your hands. You pulled him back down to look at you, and he was clearly flushed. His eyes were lidded, and he felt short of breath. 

“Do you want more?” You trailed you hand down to his hips, and further to his groin, where you pressed gently against the hard and heated member. His breath stopped for a moment, and he was fully alert. He looked directly at you, his eyes wide, and nervous.

“We don’t have to have sex. I can help you in other ways, andI think, for your introduction to intimacy, this is a good start.” You had pulled your body back, and off the bed entirely. You were leaning over him, hands grasping at his hips as you talked seriously about the next step.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment. You shook your head, your hair bobbing with the movement. 

“I want you to enjoy yourself. If you don’t have any more questions, and if you’re ready, I would like to help you.” You seemed so calm, and so gentle with him. He couldn't imagine other men being this way with you. His heart clenched at the thought of someone else being led like this. He tried to ignore that entirely. 

“Just one more thing,” he started, his brows furrowed. “What is your name?”

You gave him a sad smile, and he couldn’t understand why. You shook your head. “I can’t give you my real name, I’m not allowed to, but you can call me Gem. Everyone else does, anyway.” 

Part of him felt loss at the fact that he would not know your true name, but he nodded to her words despite this Your body dropped as you went to kneel at the end of the bed. He leaned over to see you better, and frowned slightly.

“Do you know what oral is, Obi-Wan?” His name on your tongue nearly sliced him in two. He nodded his head. He had heard about it from others, but never in detail. He was always uncomfortable when it came to the topic of sex. 

“Good! That’s what I’m going to do. If yo want me to stop at any point, or if the pace is not what you like, feel free to let me know. It is encouraged that you let me know how to make you feel good.” You stated this so factually that he could tell it was so rehearsed. He gritted his teeth for a moment, before nodding. You smiled again, and sat up a bit straighter so you could better access the last piece of clothing between his groin and your hands.

He helped pull them down, feeling a little awkward as he watched you gently set them down beside his pants. You looked back up to him before you leaned your head against his thigh.

You were so close. Obi-Wan felt that he might die from how fast his heart was beating. He could hear it so loudly in his ears. It got worse as you raced your fingertips over his other thigh, and let it draw closer to his crotch. He could only watch, anticipation making it hard to breathe. 

You moved your hand a bit farther and- “Oh, Maker,” he gasped out. His hand fists the blanket that he is sitting on. He keeps looking down at you, trying to discern the expression on your face. It doesn’t matter in the end, because his thoughts are buzzing so loudly as you stroke him in rhythm. You continue as you move your body closer to him, so you can better reach him with your mouth. He lets out a shuddering breath, and decides he can’t watch. He falls back onto the bed, leaving you to do what you were going to do.

It was only a brief moment later that he felt your mouth wrap around him. He jolted a little bit, his hands grasping at the bed harder. 

“Oh, maker! Oh, stars…” He whispers between breaths as you take his entire cock into your mouth. He has never felt this, and he doesn't know if he will survive the experience. His body is on fire. Time is irrelevant and he can’t grasp onto a single thought. You squeeze his thighs and groan softly in your throat. His shivers with the vibration it brings, and he can only gasp as you keep taking it in fully. One of your hands rises up to his hip, and you rub gently there, as if to ground him. He focuses on the feelings, and decides to just close his eyes and try to feel it all. 

His body is tightening, and he takes in short breaths, noble to grasp more air as if there is something squeezing down on him. You tighten your hand on his hip, and grasp his cock with the other. You pull back your mouth, and whisper.

“You have to breathe Obi-Wan. Trust me, take in deep breaths, and just let it happen.” You return to sucking his cock with a steady rhythm, and he tries to take to heart your advice. 

He tries his best to take in a deep breath, and exhale it out slowly. He does this a few times before he becomes aware of the tightening again, and he jolts up a bit, lifting his upper back upwards. He can see you from this angle, and the sight makes him burst.

“Oh fuck. Oh, maker. Please, please…” He starts with a shout, but it ends in a pleading whisper, as he comes into your throat. You swallow around him gently, encouraging more sounds from him. He falls back onto the bed and shudders. 

He tugs at his hair as his body shakes a bit more. His eyes are screwed shut, so tight. He starts to breathe normally again, and let his sense return to him. He can hear you moving, your soft whispers that he can’t quite discern. His face is wet, and-

Why is his face wet? He opens his eyes and touches his fingers to his eyes and cheek, surprised to find a lot of moisture there. He frowns.

You, however, notice right away, and clamber up onto the bed, sitting beside his head. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan! Are you okay?” You ask so sincerely, as if you genuinely care, and he realizes why he was crying. 

He feels so safe with you. He feels so open, and vulnerable, but not in abad way. Not like when the Council is staring down at him, or when he is injured. You are so gentle, and calm, and so kind. He knows it is likely all an act, but for the moment he wants to believe. 

He knows he can’t, however. So he forces a chuckle, and sits back up. “Oh, no. I am alright. I suppose that was quite an experience.” He smiles, a more genuine one, keeping track of the expression on your face. You smile in return, and a small blush graces your cheeks, although it is less noticeable than his. 

“I am glad you enjoyed it. I think you don’t have much longer, but feel free to come back if you want to experience more.” You raise your eyebrows at him and laugh a bit at the befuddlement on his face. 

He can only shake himself a bit, as if to reset himself. He nods to no one, and stands up. “Is there anything I am meant to do?” He asks despite the feeling that there is nothing for him to do, except to leave. He wants to hold your hand, he thinks while you gather up his clothing. 

“No, you’re fine. Everything is all paid for, and you can go through the hall to your left, which will lead you back to the main room.” You frown a bit, trying to think some thought through, and he so desperately wishes he had the time to talk to you and get the answers he wanted, even if they weren’t positive. You force a smile back on, and you take his hand in both of yours. 

“If you want to come back, spend a night with me specifically, Areus, the man who led you here, will be out front for most nights. You can go to him, let him know. He’ll bring you to my handler, who will set it up for you.” You let out a large breath, and leveled your eyes with him. There was something in them that made his insides twist uncomfortably. It was then he noticed that your aura had shrunk into you, as if you had forced it to turn off. He wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He knew it would likely be about the word handler, as if you were just some reduction to hand over. He knew that was what your job was, he was even using those services, but the way it was described was so inhumane, as if they wanted to strip you of personhood entirely.

“I hope that whatever it is, that’s haunting you so, will let you go,” you whispered. His eyes widened and he stepped back, feeling attacked. How did you know? He stared at you with new intensity, his heart racing for an entirely new reason.You only held out your hands placatingly in response.

“Don’t worry. I can just see how tired you look, and your face turns sad when you aren’t paying attention. I also know the Jedi are fighting a war, so I figured that would apply to you too.” You rushed out the words, obviously trying to mend the misstep. He shook his head, eyes opening and closing rapidly for a moment as a wave of dizziness came onto him. You moved over to him, putting your hands on his upper arms, trying to steady him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” Obi-Wan wants to say so much more than that, and it looked as though you know that too. He holds his pain in, his face scrunching up as if he had eaten something sour. You only put your arms around him, and let him lean into you. You rubbed his back as he tried to keep himself from crying. He didn’t have the time.

At last, he stood straight up, taking his clothing and putting it on quickly, all while he remained quiet. He tried to steady his breath, and remind himself that this meant nothing. The way you looked at him, and how you spoke so kindly, and compassionately as if you truly cared, meant nothing. It was just a job. He tried to force that line of thinking as he went to your bedroom door, his hand hovering over the door lock beside it. He turned back to look at you, wondering if he would ever see you again.

You gave him a kind smile, and said, “Bye, Obi. I hope you enjoy yourself, and life. Ok? Try to find the little things, and take care of yourself.” You said it with grace, despite your voice trembling just the slightest. Your aura had expanded back out a bit, but it was dim, and wispy, as if it could blow away. You raised your hand to wave goodbye, and he returned it. 

“Goodnight,” He said, before pressing the button and letting himself leave the room. As the door slid behind him, he gasped out trying to breathe, but his constricted chest wouldn’t let him have it easy. 

“Force be with me,” he whispered to himself, as if he could make all the feelings that had sprung to life, just go away.


	2. War and Hardship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reflects on being tired, whilst in yet another battle. Reader has a new customer, and it doesn’t bode well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more! There will be an interaction between the two in the next chapter, but this one is kind of setting up the plot line for the MC, and other important things for Obi-Wan. Let me know what you think, and any ideas you have of what might happen. :)
> 
> I am creating the music playlist for the story, because I had a lot of this preplanned before posting anything, so I had a general idea of what music would go with it. If any of you want to see that in the future, I will link it when it has enough songs.

The war seemed to continue endlessly. The sound of blaster fire was so unending that he was sure he could sleep to it. What wasn’t the sounds of blasters, was the screaming of dying clones, clones shouting orders to their smaller groups, and the heavy thumping of the AT-ATs. The sounds were starting to hurt Obi-wan’s head. 

Why was he even here, again? There were no known inhabitants, and the planet was mostly rock. He couldn’t even remember the name of the planet at this point. Obi-Wan guessed it was likely the minerals beneath the surface that had drawn the Separatists to the planet. These would likely support the building of droids and bases. The Republic was constantly sending Jedi to stop them from gathering resources. This meant the loss of clones, equipment, and sometimes Jedi. Although it was uncommon for a full-fledged Jedi Knight to die, and even rarer a Master, it was unfortunately more common to hear of a Padawan dying. 

Obi-Wan felt a deep heartache, although he could tell that it was partially the Force itself that cried out. It wasn’t fair that so many Padawans had only known war, and it was unfair that the Republic dragged them into it.

The worst part, however, is that Obi-Wan couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper rest. If he was on Coruscant it was meetings, reports, and a day of rest before he was off on yet another mission. His body was so exhausted, and he could feel the ache in his bones. He felt as if the Force was the only thing holding him up. His hair was still it’s bright, natural hair color, but he could see the little bits of gray popping up at his temples. He felt so much older than he actually was. He could, (with the Force aiding him gently as it did all Force-sensitives to live longer), live to a hundred, as long as he remained healthy. He knew now though, that his aging was not as slow as it ought to be, the process speeding up because of the toll on his body. He was annoyed in some small part, that he would not live as long as he could, to see the galaxy and his peers succeed and grow, and even worse, he might not see the end of this wretched war. 

He wanted to sleep and relax. He wanted the war to end. He wanted to have time to decide if he wanted to remain in the Order. He wanted, and Jedi were not supposed to want. They were at the will of the Force, but he yearned despite this. How was he ever truly meant to abstain from the natural parts of being a sentient being? How was he meant to rid of emotion, of need, and want? He supposed that he couldn’t truly part with any of these aspects, but he could smother them down into ash, not enough left to spark. He didn’t want to, but he knew, as a Jedi, he would have to. 

Obi-wan cut through the air with his lightsaber, slashing down another droid, and then blocked a blaster bolt coming at him from the right. He held his blade in front of him as he briefly took a look back to see the state of the battle. Cody was some ways back, helping up another clone so he could hide him behind the rubble. There were clones just now joining the battle, reinforcements finally arriving. It was not as easy a battle as the Republic and Council had hoped. Obi-Wan returned his attention forward, and tried to think of the best strategy to get past the blockade of Alliance Droids and the sporadic Battle Droids that weren’t really in any proper formation due to the battle. He knew further back, there must be someone commanding the troops, but he wasn’t sure where they were. 

It didn’t matter at the moment, because a blast from one of the tank droids nearly hit him, winding past, so close he could feel the heat. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on battle. He had to survive. He had to end this war. He had to go home.

You wanted to hit the wall with something, or maybe his  _ face.  _ No, that wouldn’t be satisfying enough, so perhaps you should just beat him with something heavy, or shoot him with a blaster. Not that you had a blaster, because you weren’t allowed to have access to any weapons, not even for self defense. It was probably for moments like these; Areus leading you to Kive, the “Ringmaster”, as he liked to call himself. Of course he had some new customer that wanted their hands on you for an extended amount of time, not the short periods that most people had with you. People like that, were often cruel, and overly greedy. You hated it, and they were always repeat customers. Always coming back at least once more, to satisfy some other cruel need. 

Kive just stared down at you with his olive-green skin, and his two simple diamond tattoos that he had earned before betraying his people and skulking to the surface of Coruscant, and further below. His eyes were brown, and held no warmth. He didn’t pretend to care about you anymore. 

You sneered up at him. “You’re making me take another? I already have three, and I have lots of short term customers. I don’t think it’s fair to give me another one of  _ those.”  _ You wanted to stand your ground, but oftentimes it would do nothing. At this point you argue to quiet your conscience. 

“You are taking it, whether you like it or not,” Kive said. His voice was gruff, from screaming so often, smoking, or the poor air quality, you weren’t sure. “He paid for you specifically, and he has lots of money. You are going to take him on, and please him. If you don’t, you will have more to worry about than the cruelty of your customers.”

You gritted your teeth, and pointed your face down and to the left, to avoid looking at him at all. You needed to cry, but it would have to wait. You could tell that Kive was waiting to mention that this man was already in your room. 

You missed being younger, when you were at least given the chance to refuse, and before that you didn’t have to do it at all. But as your owner always says,  _ “You all have to chip in, for me keeping you alive,”  _ and you thought that shit. He used it as an excuse every single time he stepped over the line he made. Every time you thought you could have control, he ripped it away.

“Put your head up, girl. Make yourself look decent, and go to your room. He’s already waiting for you, and I don’t think he’s a patient man.” Kive slaps you on the shoulder roughly, before stalking off to his rom in the back, where guests of the club couldn’t enter. As soon as he was out of sight, you slammed your hands down onto your thighs, and silently screamed. 

You could not vocalize, you could not cry, and you had to be quick. You needed to make this as easy as possible, as little pain as you could get. With the sound of music thumping through the walls that separate the floor and the back-rooms, you steadied yourself. 

Chin up.

  
  


You looked at yourself in the mirror, trying to make sure that you looked poised and ready. You wanted to make him think you wanted to be there, maybe he would handle you kinder that way. 

You were dressed in your soft pink dress, made of silk and with boa-like poofs on the end of the sleeves. Your hair was pinned to keep it out of the way, even though it was going to be ripped out of that style later. You double checked your water-proof makeup, and nodded to yourself in the mirror. You could do this. It is fine.

You walk down the hall, only three doors away from your main bedroom, and end up in front of the door. You breathe in and out softly a few times, before having the courage to open your door with the panel beside it. 

The man looked completely out of place in your room. He had a dark presence in the room, both physically and on some other level that you couldn’t quite explain. His face was neutral in expression, but he had yellow eyes and dark blue skin. He had his hood up, part of his black robes, so you couldn’t see his head in its entirety. He stood out starkly against the pinks and blues of your room, and his stiff and angry form looked out of place on the plush blanket of your bed. 

Who was he, and why was he here? You tried to quell the thoughts and questions in your mind as you stepped through the threshold of your room. The door slid closed after you, and it felt as though it was sealing some kind of contract that you couldn’t back out of. 

You walked towards him, trying to maintain the facade of calm and poise. You schooled your face into passivity. He kept his eyes on you for the entirety of the short journey from door to bed, but as soon as you got in arms reach of him, he narrowed his eyes. You stopped walking.

“You are the girl everyone swears by? You’re tiny, and your presence is pathetic.” His voice was smooth but higher in pitch than you had expected. His words made you uneasy. Was he referring to your physical presence or that other feeling that permeated the room? “I am wasting my time here, and I am sure that you wouldn’t even be worth a mention to him.”

You didn’t know who he was talking about, but it made your heart clench and your stomach drop. If there was someone behind the scenes that was trying to get their hands on you, it was likely for a heinous reason. 

He stands abruptly, and you nearly startle in response. He presses in close to your space, and you can feel his hot breath blowing down on you from above when he speaks. “I will test your competence and then report back with whatever I find. I am sure that you will perform well, if you want to make it out of this with fewer injuries.” He makes this implicit by roughly grabbing your upper arm and pulling you against him with more force than necessary. 

“Answer me, girl.”

You squeeze your eyes shut, decoding to toss out the thought of remaining completely passive through the whole ordeal. “Yes,” and you can only bemoan the quiver in your voice, and the fact that your legs are shaking as you say that one word.

“Of course you are.” He sits himself back down onto the bed, his legs still swung over the side, and plops you onto his lap. Your body remains stiff despite the heat emanating from him. His right hand brushes over your arm as he moves to pull the pins from your hair. How useless it was to dress the way you did. It was almost certain that no matter how compliant you were, that you would not be able to fulfill your duties for a few days. 

“There are some rules, girl,” he says that word with such distaste, s if your existence is annoying to him, and yet he holds you in his lap, like some kind of pet. “You will listen and obey to the very letter. Tell me that you understand.”

You attempt to nod, but he grips your arms with a bruising intensity, so you gasp out, “yes,” to make the pain stop. He hums in approval, and you want to swallow the bitter taste in your mouth.

“You will remain as quiet as possible, unless I ask you a question.”

“Yes,” and you close your eyes out as the dread grows in your belly. 

“You will please me, until I am tired, and not a moment before,” and with this last statement he removes the last pins in your hair, and slides his face snuggle into the crook of your neck.

All you can do is say yes. 


	3. Trials of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was ready to go home.  
> He was ready to scream at the council.  
> He had just wanted to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took some liberties here, if you can’t tell. Keep in mind, there are going to be a lot of differences, because this follows the general plot line, but it tweaks things a bit. In the end, it is going to matter, because I don’t plan to follow the plot-line of the show/movies to the end. Also, I didn’t really want to risk getting in trouble from taking exact shit from the show. Enjoy this swift kick in plot!

Obi-Wan couldn’t fault the clones for feeling so defeated. After what was nearly two weeks straight of battle, they had finally won. However, even with the win, it weighed on all of their shoulders that they had lost so many. He couldn’t say that he knew all of them, or their names, but he still saw them as people. They weren’t replaceable like droids, but the Republic didn’t care. They would say _“Sorry for your loss,”_ and then follow it up with, “ _Congratulations! Another step closer to victory,”_ and try to shake his hand. Obi-Wan hated politics, and with it politicians. So few were genuine in their wish to help others, and their people. Senator Bail Organa, Padmé and very few others were good. He couldn’t trust any of them, and he knew that they didn’t care that he didn’t. 

Cody was clearly tired, but he stayed standing as they took off from the ground, and up to the bigger ship that would take them home. Well, it would take Obi-Wan home, and the clones would go rest somewhere else. They were not welcomed on Coruscant like the Jedi were; they were not regarded as heroes or even individuals. They slept in tight quarters, but Obi-Wan knew they didn’t know much more than that. He hoped they didn’t yearn for more, so they weren’t disappointed when they never got it. 

As they docked into the hangar, Obi-Wan straightened himself, trying to hide the exhaustion from the rest of the world. He didn’t need to look weak and have someone question why he wasn’t just exhausted physically. He was meant to be strong in the mind and body, and he felt so weak in spite of it.

“I hope you have a good rest, Commander,” Cody said, saluting at Obi-wan before Obi-wan left the ship. He was so strict to protocol, despite their years of combat together. Obi-wan hope that after the war, he would be able to relax a bit, and make a life for himself without all of the rules. 

“And to you, Cody,” He replied, before walking off. His lightsaber remained clipped to his side, but some part of him itched to have it in his hand. He had had to have it at every moment for the past two weeks, in order to survive. The world was more hostile than they had expected, and there had been so many droids. It felt like they never stopped coming. How was he meant to feel safe for the few days he might get to remain on Coruscant? 

He shook himself, and headed to the Command Deck, hoping that he could get confirmation from the Council to head home. He might be able to just report then and there, and go straight to sleep when he got home. His shoulders relaxed at the very thought.

When he got there, he had not expected another Jedi to already be there, but there was Anakin anyways. They were sitting at the control center, looking out at the vastness of space, watching the crew prepare to jump into hyperspace. He shuffled his way to them, wishing he could just lie down already. 

“Master!” Anakin exclaimed, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder. He seemed surprised that he was there. Aforementioned Jedi huffed in response. “I wasn’t expecting you back so early!” 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still on Ryloth?” He looked up to the Jedi who had grown quite a bit taller than him in only a few years. Ashoka stood by Anakin with her hand on her hip. She looked annoyed a bit, as if the reason was stupid. 

“Well, we figured it out! We have a few squadrons staying at the village we were at. We aren’t quite sure if the Separatists are going to return to that spot or not, so we wanted to offer the Twi’lek village some support,” Ashoka replied, faster than her Master could articulate, and the Jedi only lightly glared down at her. 

“Snips is right. We got lucky, and got to leave early. Council sent us to meet up here to grab you. Apparently they thought the battle was going worse than it was?” Anakin seemed a bit confused, and he had the face that Obi-wan wanted to make himself. 

The Council was making weirder and weirder decisions. Sometimes he was part of that process, but with how often they were sending him off, it felt like he wasn’t even on it anymore. 

“That is odd indeed. Perhaps there were some conflicting reports from the squadron leaders? We weren’t always close enough together to make a single report. Maker knows I rarely got commed directly.” He sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to just fall asleep right there, on his feet, but he was forced to think about the thought processes of the Council. He was trying to make it make sense, but he couldn't come up with any explanations. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Master. They don’t tell me anything either.” Anakin only shrugged, Ahsoka following suit. She knew even less than Anakin did, and he knew next to nothing. 

Oi-wan only shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he meant to deal with all of this?

It had only been a few days, and all this had happened. _How had it come to this?_ He wanted to scream, maybe tear out his hair with his bare hands. He wanted to shake each Council member one by one, and get it into their head that they were making a mistake. 

Ahsoka hadn’t done anything. He knew she hadn’t done anything. He had tried so hard to get through to them that they had to stand by her. They weren’t meant to just take every single thing the Republic and their dogs said straight to heart. The Council did things without remission all the time, why did they need to listen _now?_

Ahsoka looked like she was going to cry. She had watched her grow up bit by bit, and her first years as a Padawan had been riddled with war, and now the heinous act of being called a traitor. _How could they? How could they do this?_

He could feel the anger rolling off of Anakin, tainting the edges of his bright aura that spread about him. He was worried the Council was going to hold it against him, but he tried to focus more on the issue at hand. 

“Why are you doing this?” Anakin snarled, throwing a finger out to point at the Council, setting up so stiffly in their seats. “She is completely innocent, and you know for a fact she would never do anything like this! Her whole life had been the order! Fighting for you!” 

The room grew even more tense, and Obi-wan wanted to hurl the man at the wall. He had to reign his anger in, however, set an example for Anakin, and Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka, the entire time, had remained slumped, but she showed no anger, only resignation to what she felt was the end. Obi-wan felt no guilt, and he knew she was only sad that she could not do more to avoid this fate. 

Ki-Andi-Mundi raised a hand as if to pacify Anakin. “There is simply too much evidence to ignore. It clearly shows that Ahsoka is the perpetrator of this crime.” 

A few other members murmur their assent, and Anakin grows stiff, his face contorting into a grimace, his teeth bared as if to bite the head off of one of the Council members. 

Obi-Wan sits up straighter, giving a look to Yoda, who looks back with a calm expression. “Surely, we can giver her more time with us. Look into this situation a bit more. We could have a few Jedi look into it themselves, and we can get the truth. Ahsoka has been a diligent Padawan for many years, and has done nothing to give any idea of a possible betrayal. She has been very dedicated to the code, to her Master, and to the Council.” Obi-Wan takes a breath, trying to steady himself. He has to remain calm. Too much emotion and they’ll remove him from the matter entirely. “We mustn't act too hastily. Just give her some more time.”

The room grows tenser, and the air feels heavy,, and he can feel the Force tug at him, as if there is something bad around the corner.

Mace Windu only shakes his head. “No, we have to expel her. Refusing to do so would place us into tight quarters with the Senate, and we report to them. We must defend democracy, and to do so, we have to turn in the perpetrators of crimes.” He waves his hand to Ahsoka. “She is to be under the jurisdiction of the Senate, and stand trial.” 

Obi-Wan stares back at her wide-eyes. He can feel what is going to happen next. A knot forms in his belly, and he thinks he might throw up. Ahsoka only stands straighter, her arms stiff at her side. She stares straight ahead as they snap her braid from her, officially expelling her from the order.

Obi-Wan had wished that it would have only been removed when she had earned her title as Jedi, and yet here they were, taking it from her so prematurely. Obi-Wan slumped through the rest of the speech they were giving her, an official declaration of her status, her doom being placed upon her shoulders. 

Anakin fled the room, and the Master could feel his anguish pouring from him. He wanted to go and prove her innocence, and Obi-Wan would not try to stop him. When Ahsoka is led from the room, he finally stands to his full height and makes his way to the door. He turns briefly, glaring at the rest of them, still sitting in their seats like they hadn’t just doomed a young girl, and ruined her trust in them all. “You have made a very large mistake, today.” He leaves without another word.

Anakin is weaving through the halls, trying to make his way to the exit, and trying to avoid being caught by any of the Masters. Obi-Wan can see the tightness of his body, ready to pounce on the next person he sees. He walked faster, trying to catch up to him without alerting the whole temple. His feet pad gently against the floor, and Anakin’s slam down hard, echoing in the great halls. 

When he finally reaches him, he just calls his name gently. Anakin turns on his heel rapidly, and the anger on his face, and the danger in his eyes make Obi-Wan hesitate. His blue eyes looked so dangerously angry. (He wondered if this was setting his old Padawan on a path that he would not be able to waver from.) Anakin’s aura had briefly imploded with dark tangles, before wavering and fading out completely. He grinds his teeth briefly, before calming his posture just a bit. “Master..” is all he says, and Obi-Wan wishes he could give him a hug, or any real affection, to try and make him feel just a bit better. The only thing he can do is reach out slightly through the bond they had formed during his training, and offer him a little hope. 

“I know, Anakin. I’m not going to stop you from trying to find the truth. I am just here to tell you to be safe, and comm me if you need anything. They are likely to hold trial for her soon, so you must hurry.” He puts his hand on his shoulder for a second, and then removes it with a nod. There is nothing he can do, and he truly wanted there to be something, anything at all. His mind is in tatters as he watches the emotions pass across Anakin’s face. The resignation that falls there and stays, is so similar to ahsoka’s that it hurts his chest a bit. 

At last, Anakin only nods, rolls his shoulders, and stalks off, purpose in his steps. His former Master watches until he disappears behind a corner, and slumps into himself. He had only wanted to rest. How had his chances at rest, grown to tear him apart worse than the battles he had so few breaks from? 

He made his way back to his room, curling into his bed when he got there. He made sure his mental walls were slammed down hard, and cried, his head in his hands. 

He was so tired, and part of him knew no sleep would make it go away. He decides then, that at the end of the war, he would seriously consider his place in the Order. Perhaps he was not where he was meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! It helps motivate my writing. I should be able to post a bit more, later. Writing is getting easier with my new meds! If you see any errors in writing/spelling, feel free to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want more, please let me know, because I need a little extra to do for myself, because my Final exams are very close. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
